Aphrodite and Regret
by Lady of Olympus
Summary: A story of Aphrodite expressing regret and anger about the Trojan War and it's losses.


_This is a story which surrounds Aphrodite. She is generally portrayed as vain, easily angered and not very nice ): So, I decided to create a story which painted a different side of her. She IS the Goddess of Love, so that includes platonic love as well! Also, this sort of surrounds Eris, one of my favorite goddesses (: She's so intriguing! Anyway, read away and comment! Depending on it's response, maybe I'll add a twist in and continue? I'm unsure._

* * *

Aphrodite climbed up the stairs of the palace of Troy. No one saw her, no one heard her. She was as invisible as the wind. 

The war had been going 10 years now, and the head on head battle with Achilles and Hector was said to be tommorrow. She knew it's outcome, and she was saddened by it. Although this war concerned Ares more than anyone, it also concerned her. War meant the breaking of hearts through death. War meant the depression, loss and hopelessness...something she could not handle, especially when it meant seeing heart-broken cries.

She looked over Andromache, loyal wife of Hector. _Poor, poor woman_, she thought. _How loyal you are, Andromache! Your devotion touches me...and if I could, dear wife of Hector, I would stop his death. Alas, I cannot, though. The fates have set it, and I cannot change it...pity, sorrow and remorse for you and your sweet child!_The feeling that seemed to envelope Mount Olympus now a days was pity. Pity for the women that lost their husbands, pity for the mothers who lost their sons. Pity for the King and Queen as they lost their people. Pity.

And, of course, the sting of hatred.

_I never knew giving Helen to Paris would be so troublesome._ She whispered, carrying her voice with the wind into Andromache's ears.

Andromache looked up, her eyes darting back and forth through the seemingly endless room. "Who said that?" She demanded.

Silence.

Aphrodite began to walk out twoards the balcony, her white dress trimmed with gold trailing behind her as she walked. Truly, truly, she had never wanted to start this whole mess. She simply wanted to prove to Hera and Athena that _she _was the fairest of them all. Of _course _she would be the fairest of them all! She was the goddess of love and beauty! Only a fool would think otherwise...

_Pah. I blame you, greedy Athena and Hera._ As she thought this, little tears streamed down her face. _And you, Eris, have caused this trouble as well!_

A puff of smoke appeared besides her as she gazed to the reddish ocean, stained with blood from fallen soldiers.

It was Eris, goddess of discord and the spark of the trojan war.

"Ah. I was just thinking about you, Eris." Aphrodite murmured, little curls of reddish hair falling to her face.

"I know. You think poorly of me, do you?"

"Of course. Had it not been you, I'm sure this war would not have started. Besides, you help Ares in his lust for war and destruction. I've seen you, riding your chariot in all your glory. You find happiness in the slaughtering of poor men?"  
"_You _of all people would not understand." She replied, her dark hair glittering in the sun's light.

"Of course. I am the goddess of love, and you the goddess of chaos. How could I, a pretty face, understand such a complex issue?"

"Ah, and there you again with your vain remarks." She replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"And there YOU again, causing strife among your fellow peoples."

"That reminds me ofthis wedding, a horrid horrid wedding that I was not invited to. Who was it? Kind Peleus and Lady Thetis? Parents of Achilles, I should believe..."

"Shut up." Aphrodite snapped. "Ironic is it not? You weren't invited to Achilles' parents' wedding, and here you are,twirling your goldenapplealong side him in a battle over their wedding..."

"Pah." Eris remarked. "Do not blame me. Blame Paris, who so quickly accepted your bribe in return for choosing you. Oh wait-what's this? Greed? Over a little golden apple? Calm down, for no one is to blame for this war. You're just bitter because you have so much work-breaking hearts and crying!"

"YOU are to blame for this Eris." Aphrodite gritted her teeth.

"No,you three haughty goddesses,eager Paris and vengefulMenelaus are to blame... It's a mere woman for gods sake! Why would men die to fight for her return? If she has not given herself up, it is obvious she loves staying there more than the lives that have died."

Aphrodite remained silent. It was no use to blame her, or anyone else. She was right. They were ALL to blame...

"Pity and apologies to the poor people of Troy." Aphrodite mumbled.


End file.
